


Pour vivre heureux... Vraiment !

by TorriGilly



Category: Caïn (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7856101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorriGilly/pseuds/TorriGilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saison 4 épisode 4 – Référence à l’épisode 3 de la saison 2.<br/>Tout petit [petit, petit, petit, petit, petit] complément de scène, quand Lucie demande à Fred s’il veut la tuer ou l’épouser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pour vivre heureux... Vraiment !

**Author's Note:**

> 21/08/2016
> 
> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, on est d'accord hein, et je ne touche rien non plus pour avoir écrit ceci.
> 
> Note de l'auteur : Petit flash après avoir regardé la toute fin de l’épisode 1 de la saison 3.
> 
> Je prends toutes les critiques, positives ou négatives, alors n'hésitez pas à lâcher des reviews ;)
> 
> [et pardon s'il y a des fautes d'orthographe/conjugaison]
> 
> BONNE LECTURE

\- Ça doit être rageant d’avoir l’impression de ne pas avoir épousé la bonne sœur.  
\- Ce qui est bien avec toi, commença Fred en suivant Lucie dans le bureau, c’est que tu n’as pas de sœur.

Lucie s’assit sur le canapé, les mains sur les cuisses.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça, tu veux m’épouser ou tu veux me tuer ? Demanda-t-elle en souriant.  
\- Si je t’ai parlé jour et nuit pour te ramener à la vie, ce n’est pas pour te tuer maintenant, annonça-t-il doucement en se rapprochant d’elle.

Lucie rougit et détourna le regard sur sa droite, avant de le regarder de nouveau dans les yeux.

\- Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit y'a quelques années ? Qu'un mariage sur deux finissait par un divorce.  
\- J'ai dit aussi que l'autre c'était jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare, répondit-il malicieusement.

Lucie baissa les yeux, rougit encore plus.

\- Et j'espère bien que tu seras celui-là.

Caïn roula encore un peu plus vers elle jusqu’à pouvoir poser ses mains sur les genoux de Lucie. Il s'avança lentement pour l'embrasser.

\- On pourrait nous voir, murmura Lucie en souriant.  
\- Je m'en fous.

Il plaça sa main droite derrière la nuque de son Lieutenant pour l’attirer jusqu’à lui et l'embrassa.

\- Dans ce cas, commença Lucie, j'accepte que tu sois l'homme assez fou pour me demander ça.  
\- Tu vois bien que j'ai pas attendu ta permission.

Lucie lui sourit de plus belle et se recula pour s’adosser au canapé.

\- Alors, Olivier couche avec Joëlle ou pas ?  
\- Mais nooon, la coupa Fred, c’était si bien parti !  
\- Sachons rester professionnels Capitaine Caïn ! Lança-t-elle un sourire en coin.

.  
...  
...  
...  
.  
FIN


End file.
